Gabriel Mysterio
Gabriel Mysterio é um dos wrestlers mais novos da EWF e também um dos melhores. Ele foi o ÚNICO Triplice Coroa Champion da antiga EWF. Já na New EWF,ele logo em sua 1° Match conseguiu conquistar o Intercontinental Championship Flight in Flames Ty Kidd e Gabriel Mysterio, recém contratados, tiveram ainda no Smackdown #1 ao final, uma Promo sobre a Tag entre os 2 que se chamaria "Flight in Flames" e no Smackdown #2, eles conseguiram conquistar os Tag Team Championships, assim sendo os 1°s Champion da Tag Division. Posteriormente, Angelica Limas se juntou à eles, transformando assim, a Tag em uma Stable Flight in Flames além de serem os 1°s Champions, foram também a Tag que ficou mais tempo com os Titles e só vieram à perde-los no Night of Champions 2012 para Tag Team formada por Felipe Paulo e R-Truth, a What's up Sucka Gabriel Mysterio e Angelica Limas Flight in Flames chegou ao fim com a perda dos Titles, Kidd e Mysterio se separaram e a Angelica ficou com Mysterio... no Smackdown #8, os 2 se enfrentaram pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship de Guy Hardy, Ty Kidd esteve próximo da vitória 2 vezes, mas nas 2 vezes Angelica salvou Mysterio de perder, lhe ajudando à encostar nas cordas e então o Referee à expulsou da Arena, porém enquanto saia, Kidd se distraiu e em seguida levou o La Mistica de Mysterio que conseguiu vencer após isso No Raw #8, mostrou-se no telão Gabriel Mysterio e Ty Kidd se pegando na porrada até que Angelica chegou para separa-los e em seguida acertou um forte tapa em Kidd... após isso, Kidd tenta acertar um soco na Angelica, mas Mysterio entra na frente e recebe o soco... Kidd então iria novamente pra cima de Mysterio, só que Guy Hardy (Intercontinental Champion) o segurou e parou com toda a briga. Mais tarde na mesma noite, Angelica venceu Brooke Torres após um Roll-Up Pinfall e se tornou a mais nova Divas Champion Kidd então se juntou à Natalya Miller para enfrentarem Gabriel Mysterio e Angelica em uma Mixed Tag Team Match no Smackdown #9 que tinha como estipulação que se Kidd perdesse ele seria demitido, mas se vencesse, ganharia o 1° Contender que Mysterio tinha ganho... Kidd e Natalya perderam e então Kidd foi mandado embora... No Smackdown #10, Mysterio ficou de Manager de Angelica em sua 2 on 1 Handicap Match, onde Angelica conseguiu surpreender à todos e conquistar a vitória e na semana seguinte venceu uma Tag Team Match tendo ao seu lado Will "The Charisma" e um dos que ele derrotou foi Guy Hardy, o próprio Intercontinental Champion No Summerslam 2012, ficou combinado que Guy Hardy e Angelica botariam seus Titles em jogo em uma Mixed Tag Team Match, onde Gabriel Mysterio e Angelica enfrentariam Guy Hardy e uma Diva surpresa que no show foi revelada que era a Brook, Divas Champion antes de Angelica... Ao final da Match, Brooke chegou até mesmo á acertar seu Finisher em Mysterio, mas logo em seguida ela recebeu o Finisher de Angelica que então conseguiu a vitória e consequentemente conquistar o Intercontinental Championship para Gabrie Mysterio enquanto defendia seu Divas Championship 1x Intercontinental Champion No Raw #11, Brooke Torres derrotou Angelica Limas em uma Non Title Match e no Main Event, houve uma Raw Champions VS Smackdown Champions, onde John Vega (EWF Champ) e Matheus Daniels (USC) enfrentaram Gabriel Paccioni (WHC) e Gabriel Mysterio (IC), onde Mysterio e Paccioni conquistaram a vitória após distração de Jhown Punk pra cima dos campeões do Raw Mysterio foi perder seu Intercontinental Championship no Smackdown #13 em uma Triple Threat Match envolvendo X-Hunico e Hardy Boy, onde X-Hunico saiu vitorioso tirando o Title das mãos de mysterio Los Mascarados Após perder o Intercontinental Championship, Gabriel Mysterio se juntou à Gabriel Costa em uma Tag que eles chamaram de Los Mascarados, que teve o Debut oficial no Raw #13, durante Carlos Shadows VS Gabriel Costa em que Mysterio apareceu na Arena e graças à essa distração Gabriel Costa conseguiu vencer... esse show se encerrou com Mysterio e Costa rindo que Carlos caído no centro do ringue... No Smackdown #14, Gabriel Mysterio mesmo sendo ajudado por Gabriel Costa foi derrotado por Caio Paccioni e no Raw #14, Los Matadores tentaram atacar Carlos Shadows, mas Kane apareceu para salva-lo e Los Mascarados acabaram levando a pior e ent]ão se separaram novamente... World Heavyweight Champion... mesmo que só por segundos Felipe Paulo, que havia ganhado o 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship para o PPV Money in the Bank, não poderia comparecer no evento devido á algumas complicações pessoais e então passou seu Title Shot à Mysterio que no PPV enfrentou o campeão Gabriel Paccioni... Mais cedo ainda no show, Caio Paccioni (Irmão de Gabriel Paccioni) havia ganho a Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match e no meio da Match Paccioni VS Mysterio apareceu com a Briefcase em mãos, porém avisou seu irmão que não lhe faria o Cash In, estava ali apenas para ver sua vitória de perto, mas Mysterio aproveitando dessa breve distração, fez um Roll-Up Pinfall em Gabriel Paccioni e conquistou o tão desejado World Heavyweight Championship e se tornando também o 1° Triplice Coroa Champion! Mysterio então se levanta para comemorar, mas... Sweet Chin Music de Caio Paccioni que logo em seguida entregou a Briefcase à um dos Referees e fez o Cash In...1...2...3 para ganhar o World Heavyweight Championship de Mysterio sem que ele não tivesse nem a oportunidade de encostar no Title! De volta às Singles... Acabado o Money in the Bank, Mysterio voltou pela 1° vez à competir totalmente sozinho, não atrás de Managers nem Tags... No Smackdown #15 foi derrotado por Steven Seagal, mas no Smackdown #16 derrotou o Former WHC Rhenan "The Miz" Souza... pouco após a Antiga EWF foi encerrada... 2x e 3x Intercontinental Champion E então a EWF retorna com a New EWF e logo de cara Gabriel Mysterio foi escalado para no 1° Explosive Night enfrentar Felipe Paulo em uma Roulette Match,mas para surpresa de todos,além da Roulette,Evan Miller tbm botou o Intercontinental Championship em jogo. A Roulette foi girada e como estipulação,foi decidido Tables Match...após uma grande batalha,tanto Mysterio quanto Felipe caíram em cima de uma Table,assim acabando em empate. Mas Evan Miller apareceu dnovo e recomeçou com a Match,que foi posteriormente vencida por Gabriel Mysterio que fez uma Hurrincarana em Felipe e o jogou em uma Table encostada no Corner,asim,conquistando o Intercontinental Championship No Explosive Night #2 Mysterio foi posto para defender seu IC contra seu velho amigo,Caio Paccioni. Quando chegou finalmente o momento da match, Caio foi comprimentar Mysterio,mas Mysterio lhe traiu...lhe atacou e fez um Rollup Pinfall ganhando a Match em segundos e retendo seu Title. Após a match, Mysterio pegou o microfone e falou sobre quando Caio havia tirado o WHC de suas mãos na antiga EWF e sobre o como Caio era ingenuo...Caio então disse que a verdade era que Mysterio havia MEDO dele,então após uma discussão,marcaram pro TLC 2013 uma Tables Match entre eles pelo Intercontinental Championship Durante a Match no TLC 2013,em um momento o Referee acabou sendo nocauteado e logo após,Mysterio conseguiu jogar Caio contra um das Tables...porém o Referee não viu e Evan Miller se recusou a dar a vitória à Mysterio, então a Match prosseguiu e foi vencida por Caio Paccioni que fez um Diving Elbow Drop pra cima de Mysterio que estava deitado em uma das Tables No Explosive Night #3, Mysterio teve uma Last Chance Match contra Caio, onde caso não vencesse, não teria outro Title Shot ao Intercontinental Champiosnhip enquanto Caio Paccioni fosse o vencedor,porém Mysterio conseguiu vencer e ainda mostrou estar diferente,comprimentando Caio no começo e no final da Match. No Explosive Night #4, Mysterio junto de Caio Paccioni invadiram a Arena para tirar Will "The Charisma" e Steven Seagal que estavam favorecendo Alexandre durante sua Match contra Gabriel Paccioni pelo World Heavyeight Championship,porém mesmo ajudando Paccioni,ele foi derrotador por Alexandre No Explosive Night #5, Steven Seagal, Will "The Charisma" e Alexandre em uma Elimination Handicap Match derrotaram John Vega e após isso, Evan Miller abusando de sua autoridade anunciou uma Match pelo EWF Championship entre ele contra John Vega, e aproveitando do estado de Vega após sua 1° Match, Evan conseguiu se tornar o EWF Champion. Logo após Evan vencer, Hardy Boy apareceu na Arena dizendo que se vingaria por Evan te-lo demitido do Cargo de GM da ECW... Evan tentou suborna-lo lhe devolvendo o emprego, mas Hardy se recusou, atacou Miller e usou seu contrato pelo EWF Championship Match e conseguiu sair vitorioso, assim se tornando o novo EWF Champion. Após isso, Caio Paccioni, Gabriel Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio atacaram Will, Alexandre e Seagal.... e dpois Vega atacou Evan Miller com um Punt Kick e assim ficou marcado que no Over the Limit haveria uma "The New Revolution" VS Team Old-School em uma 8 Man Tag Team Elimination Match,onde Team Old-School saiu derrotado No Explosive Night #6, ele e Suicide foram destruidos por John Vega antes mesmo der ter a luta iniciada. Mysterio antes da Royal Rumble Match 2014, fez um desafio de quem o eliminasse ganharia uma luta contra ele numa Ladder Match no Explosive Night #7 pelo Intercontinental Championship e quem o eliminou foi o jovem Shannon Moore, que então saiu vitorioso em sua Match contra Mysterio no Explosive Night #7, assim Mysterio perdeu seu Title Road to ExplosiveMania Ainda no Explosive Night #7, Mysterio também foi desafiado por X-Hunico (que havia acabado de retornar à empresa) para uma luta para a ExplosiveMania e lhe foi dado um prazo de 7 dias para que respondesse, então ao final do prazo, Mysterio aceitou a enfrentar X-Hunico na ExplosiveMania, porém logo após aceitar a match foi atacado pelo o mesmo No Explosive Night #9, Will "The Charisma" junto de Gabriel Mysterio derrotaram Alexandre e X-Hunico em uma Tag Team Match e no Explosive Night #10, a equipe de Will, Mysterio, Carlos e Hardy Boy saiu vitoriosa da match contra a equipe de Alexandre, X-Hunico, Vega e Matheus Daniels Na ExplosiveMania, Gabriel Mysterio finalmente enfrentou X-Hunico em uma Single Match, onde conseguiu sair vitorioso sem mostrar nenhuma dificuldade Após a ExplosiveMania No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) Gabriel Mysterio enfrentou seu antigo parceiro de Tag, Ty Kidd, em uma grande luta, na qual Mysterio conseguiu sair vitorioso e os 2 mostraram bastante respeito um pelo o outro durante a match Mysterious Suicide, Tag formada por Suicide e Gabriel Mysterio participou da Turmoil Match do Explosive Night #12 pelos vagos Tag Team Championships, eles foram a 1° Tag a entrar e só foram os últimos eliminados, por John Vega & Carlos Shadows No Explosive Night #13, Mysterio participou da Feast or Fired Match, mas não venceu e no Explosive Night #14 participou de uma Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship, mas novamente saiu derrotado... Ainda no próprio Explosive Night #14, improvisadamente, Chris Benoit (que tinha a Briefcase da Feast or Fired Match, com Tag Team Championship Title Shot) escolheu Mysterio e marcou uma Tables match deles contra os atuais campeões John Vega e Calos Shadows no Extreme Rules... Benoit e Mysterio deixariam suas diferenças de lado... o canadense e o mexicano lutariam juntos por um bem maior, os Tag Team Championships... mas Vega e Carlos conseguiram derrubar Mysterio em uma Table e defenderam os Titles, porém Vega ainda não satisfeito, ainda pegou Benoit e lhe fez um Powerbomb pra cima de outra Table... Nos backstages Benoit e Mysterio se desentenderam causando uma #1 contender ao United Staes championhip de Leone no Explosive Night #15, onde Mysterio mais uma vez saiu derrotado após um Roll-Up Pinfall de Benoit No Explosive Night #16, Gabriel Mysterio enfrentou Billy Kingston em uma Single Match, onde foi dada como vitória de Billy Kingston pois no meio da luta Gabriel Mysterio botchou e acabou se lesionando, assim não conseguindo continuar com a match... Mysterio só voltou à aparecer na EWF, durante o Summerslam 2014, onde anunciou que na semana seguinte já estaria bem para retornar à ativa dentro dos ringues e realmente aconteceu, no Explosive Night #18 ele enfrentou novamente Billy Kingston, mas dessa vez pelo 1° Contender ao vago Intercontinental Championship, porém Mysterio não conseguiu sair vitorioso No Explosive Night #19, Gabriel Mysterio teve uma Promo onde anunciou sua aposentadoria e ainda aproveitou para chamar Evan Bourne ao ringue, dizendo que Bourne seria o próximo grande Highflyer à dar continuidade á seu legado... durante isso, o United States Champion Chris Benoit entrou na Arena e acabou ficando decidido que Benoit defenderia seu Title em uma Ladder Match no Explosive Night #20 contra Evan Bourne Conquistas na New EWF *2x Intercontinental Champion Conquistas na Antiga EWF *1x World Heavyweight Champion *1x Intercontinental Champion *1x Tag Team Champion *Triplice Coroa Champion Conquistas em toda história da EWF *1x World Heavyweight Champion *3x Intercontinental Champion *1x Tag Team Champion *Triplice Coroa Champion